Christmas Preparations
by redsandman99
Summary: It's time to get ready for the holidays, Lawson style.


**Another little oneshot for the holiday season. This times into the James/Mindy saga, chronicled through Savior, Mommdy Dearest, Hurricane and Taken, just in case anyone gets a little confused. **

**...**

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home Daddy's home Daddy's home!" Thorn and Scarlett careened around the corner with Oxa right on their heels as James and Amber came in the front door. He had picked her up from ballet and grabbed some Starbucks even though he hated coffee and then they had just gone to get the tree before coming back. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!" They skidded to a halt as Amber stepped aside to let James drag the giant tree right in the front door. Being the mammoth he was, he could hoist it around without _too_ many problems. It would have been nice to have help but he and Cooper really weren't on the best terms, Connor was hopeless, Mindy was pregnant and he wouldn't let her or the babies do such a thing and Taylor wasn't actually comfortable around him so she rarely went anywhere with him without Mindy there too.

"Wow Daddy!" Thorn said excitedly. "It's a BIG one!"

"The biggest one there was," Amber said with a proud smile. "I found it."

"Yes you did," James said with a grin. He adjusted his grip on the tree and began making his way to the living room.

"Jamie?" Mindy came out of the kitchen with little Aiden in her arms and Elizabeth crawling after her and Chelsea trotting not too far behind, a green and red painted macaroni necklace in her hands. "Jamie! You're back already?"

"Yep," he confirmed. "Pumpkin found us a tree real quick." He carried it the rest of the way to the living room and set it up in the corner they had cleared out. The boxes with the lights and decorations were already out. All they had to do now was decorate. "What smells so good Baby Doll?" He brushed all the pine shit off his clothes and adjusted the Santa hat that was on his head before wrapping an arm around Mindy's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. One of his hands pressed against her very pregnant belly and the little kick he got from inside her made him smile. Knowing how her pregnancies went, it wouldn't be too much longer before she gave birth to Vanessa.

"Pies," she answered, giggling as he gave her an extra hard kiss for that answer.

"What kind of pies?"

"Blueberry, cherry, pumpkin…we only have a small army we need lots of kinds."

"Mmm…" he kissed her again and sucked on her lower lip. "Have I told you how much I adore you?"

She smirked. "You might have told me all last night but I could use a reminder."

He was all for that. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and making Amber and the twins roll their eyes. Aiden stared at him with wide eyes before slapping a hand on James's cheek and then moving his head forward to try to get a kiss from Mindy himself.

"Aiiiideeeeeen!" Mindy said with a loud giggle, happily giving the baby boy the kiss. "Do you want kissies Aiden? Hmmm? You want kissies?" She gave him several quick pecks on the lips, giggling louder as he moved his lips to kiss her back as she did.

James shook his head and nommed on Aiden's hand. "Are you stealing Mommy's kissing from me? Hmmm? Is that how it's going to be?" He nommed on Aiden's cheek, which made him coo and Mindy giggle.

"Daddy!" Tired of being patient Chelsea tugged on his leg until he picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my Princess!" He adjusted the tiara that sat proudly on her head. He had dressed her in a full Princess outfit that morning; he just encouraged her beyond belief.

"Here!" She put the necklace around his neck and nodded proudly. "For you."

"For me?"

"For you."

"Awww Princess thank you." He gave her a big kiss on the cheek before scooping up Elizabeth in his other arm and kissing her as well. Couldn't just let Lizzie Bear be on the floor there by herself. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Can we decorate the tree yet Daddy?" Scarlett asked. She and Thorn clasped their hands together and started bouncing up and down eagerly. "Please please please can we?"

"After dinner," Mindy promised. She snuggled her head against James's chest which made him smile and kiss the top of her head. "The pies almost done and then I'll make dinner while they cool."

"But that'll take FOREVER!" Thorn said dramatically. "What are we supposed to do until THEN?"

"Show Daddy your new dance routine," Mindy answered, looking quite pleased with herself that she had come up with an answer to that. "All you talked about while he was gone was showing him."

"Yeah, keep Daddy away from the kitchen," Amber said with a knowing smirk. "He gets in there with Mommy dinner will NEVER get done and we'll NEVER get that tree decorated."

"Oh come ON," James said with a pout. "That's not true."

"Oh yes it is," Amber shot back. "Now vamoose sir. Mommy and I have cooking to do."

Mindy smirked and poked James on his chest lightly. "I think someone has your number."

"I guess so." James nipped at her finger playfully before giving her one last kiss and then kissing the top of Amber's head before letting himself, Chelsea and Elizabeth get dragged off by Thorn and Scarlett.

…

Once dinner was eaten Amber, Connor and the twins hauled ass into the living room so they could get started with the tree. "Come on Daddy come on come on come on!" Connor said impatiently. "Hurry hurry hurry let's go let's go let's-"

"Connor! Chill the fuck out!" James said with a shake of his head. He adjusted his grip on Elizabeth and looked over at Mindy, who was sitting down with Aiden in her arms. Aiden had his head resting on Mindy's shoulders and he looked as happy as can be about it. He pulled the boxes of lights over to where she was and sat down next at her so he could get a grip of what he had before him. "Who the hell bought blinking ones?" he asked as he looked at the label.

"Thorn wanted them," Taylor said sheepishly. "I got regular ones too…"

"No!" Thorn said, putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot. "We have to use the blinking ones!"

"Yeah!" Scarlett agreed. "The blinking ones look pretty!"

"But they don't ever work right," James protested. "I've been down this path before girls."

"Have you tried THESE ones yet though?"

"No but-"

"Then your argument sucks." Both twins stuck their tongues out at James, making him sigh in defeat and Amber and Mindy smirk.

"Fine. We're checking them first before I bother putting them on the damn tree." James opened up the box and got out the lights while eying Cooper, who was standing at the doorway watching them. He hadn't officially joined them yet. James was there so he was opting to stand there and sulk like a damn baby. "Can I help you with something?" he finally snapped.

"Me?" Cooper shook his head. "No. Of course not. Why would I have a problem?" His voice was just dripping with sarcasm and James scowled, wanting to put his foot so far up Cooper's ass that it knocked his teeth out. Before he could get up though, Mindy put her hand on his legs and shook her head.

"Jamie don't," she said quietly, clasping one of her little hands in his giant ones. "He wants you to react. He feeds off it Jamie don't let him do it."

"I don't even want him here," he said unhappily. "Can't me sending his ass to hell be my Christmas present?"

She just sighed and gave him a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She shook her head and kissed him harder, which of course he turned into making out just for the sake of sticking it to Cooper. Cooper's face twisted in disgust and he stormed off and the girls waved at him and made obnoxious faces as he went. Cooper had lost all his fans in the family really. Only reason he was still there even was because Mindy hadn't given the final word to James to either toss him out or kill him though lord knows he had been dying for it for ages.

Connor rolled his eyes as the kissing fest continued and decided to move things along himself. He unraveled the lights the twins wanted and plugged them in. About half of them blinked and the other half didn't. "Oh come on! Daddy we got gypped!"

"Hmmm?" James reluctantly tore himself away from Mindy to see what he was talking about. "Oh Christ…"

"Daddy fix them!" Thorn demanded.

"Da da da!" Lizzie helpfully added before chewing on Lammy's face.

"How exactly is Daddy going to fix them?" Amber had to ask.

"He's Daddy," Scarlett replied. "The man of our house. He has to be good at SOMETHING besides getting Mommy pregnant."

"Heeey!" James said, snagging her with one arm and tickling her for that comment.

"Tickle later darling," Mindy ordered, daintily pointing to the lights. "Fix them now."

"Yes my Baby Doll." He gave her one last kiss before handing Elizabeth to Taylor and going over to the outlet that the lights were plugged into. He had no idea how to even fix them so he just tried unplugging them and then plugging them in. This time they only stayed lit up-not a single one blinked.

"Daddy you broke them!" Thorn yelled.

"Da da da!" Elizabeth picked up her sippie cup and tossed it at him and then laughed as he pouted at them.

"I didn't break them!" he said defensively. "Mother fuckers are defective!" He unplugged them yet again and re-plugged them back in. No blinking. He tried a different outlet. They blinked for like five seconds and then stopped. "Cunt mother fucker!" He went over and grabbed the box with the regular lights. They worked just fine. But when he tried the blinking ones once again nothing changed. "Oh come ON! Baby Doll! They're mocking me!"

Mindy shook her head at him, trying to keep herself from laughing. It wouldn't be nice to laugh even though it was funny just how frustrated he was getting over this. "Jamie dear they are lights. They cannot mock you."

"Oh but they are. They really are." James tried again and got some to blink but not all. "Okay that's it!" He turned to the kids, shaking his head hopelessly. "These aren't going to work right. Now we can either take our chances with them and hope they all blink, use the regular ones or I have to go try to buy new blinking ones that probably won't work either. Your choice."

Amber looked expectantly at the twins since they were the ones making the huge deal over the lights. They conferred with each other about it before reluctantly sighing and accepting defeat.

"Regular ones," Scarlett said as Thorn huffed.

"Oh thank god," James said under his breath. He took the regular lights and started putting them on the tree with Amber and Taylor's help. Elizabeth, who had been sat down next to Mindy by Taylor, crawled across the couch with Lammy in her mouth to watch with Connor. He wasn't allowed to help. God forbid he get over excited and knock the tree over. Thorn and Scarlett brought the ornaments over to Mindy and she started to go through them, picking out the prettiest ones that would be displayed at the front of the tree. Chelsea would then take them and line them all up in a row. While James had been fucking with the lights, she had gotten into a different box with the fake silver garland in it and draped it over shoulders like it was a boa. Mindy took out her phone and snapped a picture and the twins' giggling made James turn around to see what was going on.

"Princess!" Melting on the spot James abandoned the lights to kneel down beside Chelsea. "Is this yours now?" He grabbed the end of the garland and tickled her cheek with it, making her scrunch up her face and laugh. "Are you keeping this now?"

She nodded and pointed to herself with her thumb. "Mine."

"Alright Princess you can have it." Like he would have said anything else. It was Chelsea-she was the Princess and she ruled all.

"Daddy can we start putting up the ornaments?" Scarlett asked.

"Just a minute." He went back to the tree and helped Taylor and Amber finish with the lights. He plugged them in one more time to make sure they worked and when they did he waved for the twins to come over. "Have at it ladies."

The twins whooped and started right in. Amber, Taylor and Chelsea began to help and James just put the star up on the top of the tree and then sat down next to Mindy, dropping his head on to her shoulder like a giant puppy. She giggled and pet his face with the hand that wasn't being used to hold Aiden. They would let the kids have fun with the decorating. They were happier cuddling and kissing. At one point Taylor brought out a bunch of candy canes to put on the tree as well and James snagged two of them when the kids weren't looking. One was for Mindy which she happily started eating right away and the other James kept for himself. He wasn't eating it at the moment. He would save it for later because he had gotten another idea for it that he wanted to try.

…

"Did you start buying me my presents yet?"

James grinned at that question. It was after midnight now and the kids were all up in bed, leaving James and Mindy to lay naked on the couch. James had his head resting in the crook of her neck and both arms wrapped around her, one hand pressed against her baby bump. The only source of light in the room was from the Christmas tree. "Maaaaybe." The answer actually was yes. He had started for her not only for Christmas but for her birthday as well. He was making it his mission to spoil the shit out of her. "What about you? You buy me anything yet?"

"Maaaaybe," she replied, poking her tongue between her teeth and giggling lightly. "I cannot tell you you will try to peek."

James let out a fake offended gasp. "I would never!"

"Would tooooo." She tapped the end of his nose with her finger and he quickly tried to nip at it. "So you won't be getting a word out of me."

"I think I may have to test that theory at some point." He nuzzled her for a moment before kissing her throat. "The girls gave me their Christmas lists to mail to Santa."

"How much did they ask for?"

"They're looking to wipe out the North Pole." He shook his head as she giggled. "I'm not joking Baby Doll. The lists all went on for PAGES. And that's not going to count what Lizzie and Aiden are going to get. I'm trying to figure out where the hell we're going to hide it all."

"Nobody goes in our room," Mindy pointed out.

"True…though if we put everything in there we won't be able to get in either."

"Well then the attic. Nobody goes in there either, not even us. We'll load you up like a gigantic cart and have you stash everything when they are at school."

"Works for me." He gave her a kiss, smiling as Vanessa kicked his hand as he did it. "That work for you too Nessa? Hmm?" He moved his body down so he could start placing kisses all over Mindy's pregnant belly. "That work for you babyboo?" He kept kissing all around, making Mindy giggle softly and run her fingers through his hair. Her legs were already parting slightly and he smirked before kissing her clit. She moaned and tightened her grip on his hair, holding his head in place.

"Oh Baby Doll…" He kissed her clit again and ran his fingers over her already wet pussy before sliding two fingers into her and rubbing them against her walls slowly. She moaned again and began riding his fingers, making his cock twitch to life and get hard really quick. "That's it baby that's it." He watched her ride his fingers for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the candy cane out of the pocket of his jeans, which were laying down on the floor. He ripped the wrapper off it with his teeth and sucked on it for a second, getting it nice and wet before taking his fingers out of Mindy and sliding that in their place. Mindy didn't even question what the hell he was doing; she just rode it like she did his fingers. "So hot Baby Doll…" He started licking and sucking at her clit until she came and then he slid the candy cane out and sucked her juices off it. The combination of her and the sweet candy was just as good as he thought it would be earlier and he eagerly slid his tongue inside of her to get even more.

"Mmmm Jamie!" Mindy's legs went up over his shoulder automatically and she started humping his mouth as much as she could. He held her folds apart with his fingers and slid his tongue in as far as it could go, making circles all across her wall and nuzzling her clit with his nose until she came again. He quickly lapped up her juices before kissing his way back up her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he got to her lips and they made out for several minutes. His cock was just begging for release at this point and after rubbing the head of it against her pussy for a moment he thrusted into her, making both of them moan.

"I love you Jamie," she said, moaning as dropped his head kiss and suck on her breasts.

"I love YOU Baby Doll." He continued to lavish attention on her breasts before looking down to see how easily his cock was sliding in and out of her wet pussy. "Oh fuck babe so fucking wet." He kissed her hard on the mouth and began thrusting faster. "So wet and tight for me."

She grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss, sucking and biting at his lower lip to make him moan in her mouth. "Harder Jamie," she begged. "Harder."

"Harder Baby Doll?" James began to thrust faster. "Like this Baby Doll? You want me to fuck you like this?"

She nodded and kissed him again. He thrusted into her faster to make her gasp and dig her nails into his back. He wanted to just fuck her like this all night non-stop. However, his need to cum began to override that and he started rubbing Mindy's clit in time with his thrusts. "I love you Baby Doll. Fucking love you so much."

"Love you more Jamie." She reached down and squeezed his balls, making him moan her name and cum hard. His orgasm triggered hers and he immediately kissed her to help keep her from getting too loud. His tongue slid into her mouth and they made out for a few minutes before he snuggled himself back down beside her. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck and she craned her head so she could kiss the tip of his nose.

"You know, if my stupid belly wasn't in the way we could have tried it under the tree."

"We'll just keep it up until Vanessa is born and then we'll do it. Bam, problem solved."


End file.
